The present embodiments relate to an appliance rack, drawer, or shelf, with particular embodiments shown for a dishwasher rack for a dishwasher appliance.
Typical dishwasher racks may include a fixed retention device to secure articles within the dishwasher rack. However, this structure is often rigid, fixed in locations, or difficult to rearrange for adjustability to secure a variety of articles of different shapes, sizes, etc. Thus, there is a need for one or more retention devices capable of securing one or more articles while maintaining the ability to rearrange easily into or out of one or more engagement positions with the articles.